unearthlyseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tucker Avery
Tucker Avery is one of the main characters in the Unearthly series. He's one of Clara's love interests and is also human. Appearance Tucker is described as having a cowboy appearance with blonde hair and hazy blue eyes. He is a foot taller than Wendy despite being twins. He has the same golden-brown hair like her, but his hair is short and spiky and is a foot taller. He is a part of the cowboy group, although toned down from some of the others. He has a tan and looks like he has been working under the sun his entire life. He is described as having "muscle and a hint of stubble along his jaw." Personality A softie who hides behind a 'jerk' facade when hurt and to keep people at a distance. (Described in Boundless) History A Californian once bought his grandfather's field and never took care of it. Therefore, he decided to never like anyone from California. The Series Unearthly He meets Clara for the first time. He acts if he doesn't like her, but Wendy tells Clara that he does He tows Clara's car out of a snowbank and works as a ski instructor. Over summer break, Wendy asks Tucker to be Clara's birthday gift because she would not be there during the summer. They eventually become close and start dating. Hallowed They become closer and nearly have sex in Tucker's room, but she sleeps in and is spotted by Tucker's dad and forbidden to see him. Days after her mother dies, Tucker comes to comfort her and after three days, Clara agrees to tell Tucker why she is so quiet. Tucker becomes furious after he finds out that Clara and Christian can read each other's mind and that Christian kissed her. Minutes after, Tucker and Christian fight. Boundless. Tucker remains in Jackson, Wyoming while Clara attends Stanford. While Clara tried to teleport back to Stanford during a training session with her father Michael she accidentally sends herself to Tucker's farm. He sees her and asks her why she is there and brushes off her explanation and says her 'glory' makes him feel sick. They are broken up but soon get back together. He is killed by the Black Wings when one of the Black Wings, in an attempt to fly away, drops Tucker from high altitude and Clara does not catch him in time. Distraught Clara brings him back to life. As a result, he becomes a prophet, which is slightly more than a human. In the end, the two get married. Relationships Clara Gardner Tucker Avery is Clara's boyfriend. They first meet in Unearthly when Clara's friend and Tucker's sister, Wendy, introduced them. They have playful bickering throughout the first book. He gives her the nickname Carrots because her hair is dyed red to hide her glory. He rescues her family car from a snowbank and teaches her to ski. He notices that she picks up on skiing and riding horses really quickly for a beginner and becomes suspicious. Tucker also takes Clara home after a miserable school dance. During the summer holidays, Tucker takes Clara out for her birthday. On the last day of her birthday week, Clara is surprised that it was Tucker's birthday and while putting one of his birthday presents on Tucker's horse, Midas, Tucker kisses Clara and she accidentally summons glory, scaring Tucker. He supports Clara with the death of her mother. Wendy Avery Wendy is Tucker's twin sister and they get along really well. He sneaks money in Wendy's purse so she can buy a dress for the school dance. It is implied that she is always rooting for his relationship with Clara to work out. She is unaware of his near-death experience, the angels, or that he is a prophet. = Trivia *He is a good fisherman. *His horse, Midas (thought to be killed) and Car Bluebell are very important to him Category:Characters